From Nerd to Hot
by KashimaYuu
Summary: Mako is just a class nerd who is always getting bullied by his looks. Rin, his childhood friend, helped him become hotter. NicoMaki with other pairings (GenderBend) (Angst for upcoming updates) [DROPPPED] I AM VERY SORRY.
1. Chapter 1

The name's Mako. Mako Nishikino. I'm a class nerd who is always getting bullied due to my looks. My glasses, messy hair, and grumpy look. I don't care what they say to me. I don't even care about the world.I only have 3 friends. My brothers and Rin. My parents just wants me because of my intelligence. I heard them say "We need that kid in order to be richer."...

``````~Junior High

"Hey dork! Give us your lunch money!" Tanaka told me.

"I don't want to." I told them

"Why you!" Tanaka was about to punch me but a orange haired girl kicked him

"HEY DON'T BULLY MY FRIEND!" The orange head said.

"Tch. You win this fucking time. Rin." Tanaka said then ran away

"Tss. Hey, Mako? Are you alright?" Rin asked me... She is my only friend since Elementary.

"Yeah... thanks." I thanked her then she responded with a thumbs up. I smiled.

"Hey Mako, why do you wear glasses?" Rin asked me

"It's because my eye sight is bad." I answered

"Hey hey. I know a store that can make contact lenses! Let's make you hotter!" Rin told me with her excited tone

"NO." I declined her offer

"PWEAAASSSEEE?" Rin asked me with those puppy eyes... I couldn't turn it down

"Fine..."

"YEY!"

 **~At the shop**

 _Clink Clink_

"Oh welcome~" A gray haired woman with glasses greeted us

"Nyaa..." _sigh spacing out again_

"Uhmm miss? Are you okay?" The gray head asked Rin

"Oh nya~ Kotori-chan!" Rin snapped out of it "This i-is Mako.. My friend. He would like to have some contact lenses."

"Oh sure. Mr. Mako, come with me." Kotori told me then went to the room

 **10 mins later**

"Done! I also arranged your hair so it would look great on you!" Kotori said

I looked at myself in the mirror, 'Hmm not bad eh?' I thought

I went outside "Hey Rin. Is this okay?"

"NYA YOU LOOK HANDSOME!" Rin told me with a thumbs up

"T-thanks..." I thanked her.. I'm still not used to compliments tho

 **Timeskip: 7:00 am Opening Ceremony in Highschool**

"OI Mako wake up!" A voice told me while shaking me

"5 more minutes..." I murmured

"Well well, someone's getting late for his 1st Opening ceremony to High School." Another voice said

I got to my senses then I woke up then saw a blue haired man and a blonde hair man "Thanks for waking me up." I quickly took a bath then ate breakfast then wore my new contact lenses. Then went to school. I saw Rin and Kotori talking at the gate.

"Oh, Its Mako!" Kotori told Rin then he waved his hand at me. I waved back then when I got there, I noticed that some girls are looking at me, especially those who bullied me

 **~Timeskip at Opening ceremony**

"That's all." All of us clapped to our chairwoman's speech. "You may now go back to your classrooms."

"Guys go on without me. I have to go to the C.R " I told them

"Sure, Mako-kun.." Then the two went ahead. I finished my business then went outside the bathroom then I bumped into someone

"HEY WATCH IT!" A girl shouted at me

"Hey you should respect your elders, brat!" I talked back

"Well excuse me? I'm a third year here! Look at my ribbon." The girl talked back at me then I looked at her ribbon. It's green. The 3rd year's ribbon/tie are green

"I-I'm so sorry..?" I told-asked her

"Nico. Nico Yazawa."

"I'm so sorry Nico-sempai." I apologized to her.

"Good what's your name?" Nico-sempai asked me

"Mako, Mako Nishikino." I answered

"Wow, you're hot just like your name ." Nico-senpai complimented me

"Hehe... thanks.. You're cute." I complimented

" I know. Let's hang out sometime!." Nico invited me

"Where?" I asked

"The roof. Let's eat lunch at the roof!"

"Sure." I replied

"N-Nico-chan... Thank God I found you." A brown haired man told Nico-sempai... for some reason I feel annoyed

"Oh Hi Hayato.. " Nico said

Hayato looked at me "H-hello... I'm Hayato Koizumi... Nice to meet you.."

" Hi... I'm Mako Nishikino... Nice to meet you.."

"Hehe... So I'll be going now." Nico told us then waved at us

"Bye.." I said

"Hey, Nishikino-san.." Hayato said

"Yeah?"

"What class are you?" He asked

"1-A" I replied

"What a coincidence... Me too.. Let's go there together."

"Sure.."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Mako-chan... what took you so long nya? And who's your friend?" Rin asked Mako then looked at Hayato

"Oh I just bumped into a sempai then I made a friend tho." Mako replied

"H-hi.. I-I'm Hayato Koizumi... Nice to meet you.." Hayato greeted

"Nya... Hello, nya. My name's Rin Hoshizora nya~ Nice to meet you nya~" Rin introduced herself

' _WOW. This is the first time I've heard Rin say 'nya' every end of her sentence. Something must have going on'_ Mako thought

Mako left the two talking then he went to his seat then wore his earphones the listened to music.

 **3RD YEARS CLASSROOM**

"Ara~ Nicocchi~ You seem so happy?" Nozomi, Nico's best friend teased Nico.

"No I'm not. I just met a junior." Nico told Nozomi _'And he's cute too... wait what am I saying?'_ Nico thought

"Eh? Who?" Eiichi, Nico's best friend and Nozomi's boyfriend asked

"Uhm.. Mako Nishikino." Nico replied

"I see that you've already met my brother. He's totally different now isn't he?" Eiichi told Nico and Nozomi then they nodded

"He became hotter... Too bad he used to be so cute." Nico said in a disapointed -sarcastic tone

"Make a move on him, Nicocchi!"Nozomi told Nico with a supportive tone

"Ueeh?" Nico said

"You can do it!" Eiichi said

"Argghh Guys stahp please." Nico begged them but they didn't stop.

"Ok, class. Homeroom is starting so go back to your seats!" Ayumi-sensei told them.

 **TIMESKIP: LUNCH**

Mako was grabbing his bento then walked out of his classroom. Then 4 girls went to him. He immediately recognized the girls. They were the ones who bullied him and forcing him to do their homework

"U-um... I-I like you! Please go out with me!" Girl 1 confessed

"I-I like you too! Go out with me!" Girl 2 confessed too

"Hey I like you too!" Girl 3 confessed too.

"We all like you so please go out with one of us!" Girl 4 told him

"Sorry girls." A high-piched voice said "But this man is mine." Mako recognized this petite girl with a black hair that has a pig tail hair style "Right, _darling?_ " Nico looked Mako in the eyes saying that he should go with the flow

Mako gulped internally then he placed his arm to the opposite side of shoulder of Nico "She's right. Besides, you can't even remember me."

"Eh? Do we know you?" Girl 2 asked

Mako removed his arm from Nico's shoulder then he took out something from his pocket which is a glasses then wore it. "How about now?" Mako said

"N-no w-way..." Girl 1 said while shaking

"Now get out of our sight! You deserve to be hearbroken bitches!" Nico shouted at them while the 4 girls are running away, crying. Mako didn't feel any guilt since they deserved it.

"Thanks for helping me out." Mako blushed

"Y-yeah... that was embarrassing..." Nico said while blushing

They forgot something. Something really important. REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT. 'Shit. we're in the hallway shit!' They thought.

They heard whispers and giggles then Mako heard someone..

"S-s-shameless..." A blue haired boy said then fainted

"U-Umihito?!" Mako said

"Umi-kun! Don't leave us!" A ginger-haired girl said while holding Umihito

"Hey! What's with the ruckus here, Honoka?" a blonde male said then Mako recognized him

"E-Eiichi? What are you doing here?" Mako said while face palming

"Is it wrong to walk around?" Eeichi said then chuckled

"Ara~ Nicocchi found a boyfriend~" Nozomi teased Nico and Mako

"N-Nozomi!" Nico shouted

 **A.N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT... I WAS SICK. I'LL MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER NEXT TIME AND I WILL UPDATE EVERY SUNDAY**


	3. Chapter 3

**EEICHI AYASE, HONOKA KOUSAKA, UMIHITO SONODA, NOZOMI TOUJO, KOTORI MINAMI, NICO YAZAWA, RIN HOSHIZORA, HAYATO KOIZUMI AND MAKO NISHIKINO, COME TO THE CHAIRWOMAN'S OFFICE. NOW. I REPEAT,** **EEICHI AYASE, HONOKA KOUSAKA, UMIHITO SONODA, NOZOMI TOUJO, KOTORI MINAMI, NICO YAZAWA, RIN HOSHIZORA, HAYATO KOIZUMI AND MAKO NISHIKINO,** **COME TO THE CHAIRWOMAN'S OFFICE. NOW.** The speaker said

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **EEICHI P.O.V**

We arrived at the principals office. I wonder why we were called "Mrs. Minami. Were here"

"Ah. I have a sad news for all of you. And you guys are the only ones who can do to prevent this." Mrs. Minami said then she rest her elbow at her table then entwined her fingers together then she rest her chin at her fingers. "The school will be shutting down and this years 1st years are the last 1st years in Otonokizaka."

All of our eyes except for the chairwoman widen 'N-no way..' I thought. Then suddenly Honoka asked the Chairman "Why?"

"There seems to be a new trend that's why students are transferring to other school and I heard its because this school is boring. Please Honoka and you students, please do something to prevent the school from shutting down." The chairwoman begged us

"We will do what we can, Chairwoman." All of us said

"Good. I'm trusting the whole school to you. You are all dismissed." The chairwoman told us then we bowed in response. After we got out of the chairwoman's office, we walked to the hallways

 **MAKO P.O.V**

"Say, why don't we all have lunch at my club room?" Nico suggests "Let's discuss what to do in order to save the school! Just turn to the right, then turn left, then turn right and you will see a

"SURE!/NYA/ ..." All of us agreed

I went straight to the club room because I already have my bento. I opened the door then I saw 2 tables stick together vertically then a lot of idol cds, a computer, and Idol posters. I recognized someone in one of the posters. My cousin, Anju Yuuki. Damn she's famous. I sat on the right side of the table on the last row. I was the first one to arrive then it was boring so I took out my rubik's cube then I scrambled it without looking then I looked at it again then I solve it again. When I solved it 2x I heard the door opening.

"Oh, Mako-kun you're here already." It was Nico-chan. She went closer to me "Wow! I didn't know you can solve the rubik's cube! Teach me please!" Nico-chan asked me. She sounds like a spoiled child

"Alright." I said. "I'll teach you." I spread my legs so I can release some space from the chair "Sit here." I told her while pointing between my legs

"E-ehh?!" Nico-chan said. I realized what I said then I blushed with Nico-chan

"J-J-Just sit here already!" I said while blushing and nervous

"F-fine! S-since were f-fake l-lovers... We just need to get used to this." She said then she put her bento beside mine then sat where I wanted her to sit. I scrambled the rubik's cube.

"Hold this." I told her to hold the rubik's cube then she did it. "What color do you want to be the base?" I asked her

"Pink." She replied

"Ok. Now. I want you to find an edge that has a pink and white on it." I told her

"Oh I found it. How do I do it?" She ask

I held her hands then I rotated the side of the cube."Like this. Got it?"

 **AFTER 10 MINS.**

"Now you can solve it." I told her then I smiled

"THANK YOU SO MUCH MAKI-KUN!" Nico-chan stood up then jumped like a child then went to me then she straddled at me then she placed her her arms around my neck then the atmosphere changed the she leaned closer to me so I leaned closer too then our lips touched, our eyes closed

 _CREEK_

"Sorry were late." A familiar voice said. Oh shit. It's Umihito.


End file.
